


Дожди

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Interspecies Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Kudos: 5





	Дожди

На блуждающей планете с необыкновенно богатой экосистемой и разнообразной фауной издревле собирались охотники всего сектора. Для кого-то — развлечение, для кого-то — ритуал. Здесь, в этом месте, на которое, что удивительно, за сотни лет никто так и не предъявил эксклюзивные права, были рады всем, кто путешествует с миром. 

Г’Кар сам не понял, что побудило его задержаться на планете на эту ночь. То ли воспоминания о покинутом доме, о тех ритуалах, в которых участвовал и он сам когда-то; то ли давняя привычка перед боем бродить среди зелени. Даже в тот день, когда он впервые признался в этой своей причуде вслух, ему уже было привычнее орудовать словом, а не кастетом, а ведь теперь кажется, что с той поры прошла парочка вечностей. И теперь он, изменившийся, и все же оставшийся неизменным, так же прогуливался среди зелени перед тем боем, который не выиграть силой оружия. 

Г’Кар не знал, как, когда и почему исцеление Литы превратилось для него в личное сражение, и уж тем более понимал, что эту битву ему выиграть не дано. Вернее, так: эту битву дано выиграть не ему. Еще в том видении, навечно разделившем вселенную на «до» и «после», Г’Лан сказал ему: «Мы всегда были здесь». То светлое, что живет в каждом, всегда рядом, оно никогда не спит, но слышит его лишь тот, кто хочет и готов услышать. 

Лес, древний, дремучий, насквозь пронизанный удивительно ярким звездным светом, перекликался трепетом листвы, шелестел каплями дождя, мягко ударяющимися о землю. Лита вполоборота сидела у края палатки, оперевшись руками о тряпичный пол, и смотрела вдаль, словно не замечая окружающей красоты, особенно драгоценной для тех, кто проводит свою жизнь на борту космического корабля. Ее лицо, такое подвижное и живое когда-то, с каждым днем все сильнее напоминало каменное изваяние: сжатые губы, задеревеневшие мышцы и глаза, выцветшие, застывшие, высохшие, забывшие о том, как прочищает и успокаивает зрение соленая влага. Перед самым отлетом с «Вавилона 5» Г’Кар уже говорил ей: «Нас формируют наши слезы». Это была метафора, разумеется, и метафорических слез на долю Литы выпало немало — быть может даже больше, чем могла бы впитать почва ее души, — но сейчас, в это мимолетное мгновение, умытое дождями чужого гостеприимного мира, Г’Кар как никогда ясно понимал, что именно закипающие в уголках глаз капли станут тем ключом, что когда-нибудь откроет двери ее тюрьмы. Но Лита искала убежища за стенами цинизма, такого удобного для тех, кто наделен силой, и новообретенной отрешенности. И с той же отрешенностью смотрела она на ветви дерева, так похожего на земную плакучую иву, ласкающего воды небольшой речушки, возле которой они устроились на эту ночь. 

— Расскажи об этой планете, — вдруг попросила Лита, не отрывая взгляда от гибкого тонкого ствола приречной «ивы». 

Г’Кар вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он привык развлекать ее рассказами о мирах, которые они посещали, — о том, что узнал, и о том, о чем догадался, — кожей чувствуя, что, какими бы обновляющими ни были новые открытия, этого мало, чтобы высушить ливень, ураганом прошедшийся по ее жизни. Тем не менее, он послушно начал говорить, напевно, словно во время молитвы, и хотя Лита вряд ли слышала хоть слово, ее взгляд, отзываясь на что-то неведомое внутри, сгущался все сильнее, и вместе с ним сгущался воздух в стенах палатки. Г’Кар следил взглядом за ее рукой, бессознательно повторяющей движение ветвей «ивы», и чувствовал это разрастающееся напряжение, и все же, несмотря на свой более чем богатый и разнообразный опыт, не понимал, что это означает — до того момента, когда Лита вдруг неожиданно оказалась рядом и прижала пальцы к его губам. В ее глазах нереальным блеском отражались капли застенного дождя и клубился плотный, темный туман, мрачный и безнадежный в своей бездонности, но этот взгляд наконец-то был живым. А может, напротив, умирающим — и цепляющимся за жизнь единственно возможным, древним как этот лес способом.

— Молчи, — почти со стоном выдохнула Лита и спустила руку ниже, накрывая бьющуюся на его шее сонную артерию.

Г’Кар выгнулся от вскипевшего в крови возбуждения: сильные пальцы, то ли ловящие ритм пульса, то ли сдавливающие сосуд, способные парой движений оборвать бытие, были для него сильнейшим афродизиаком. Телепатка. Вряд ли она угадала — такое угадать невозможно.

Г’Кар усмехнулся и сильно рванул Литу на себя, впиваясь в бескровные губы грубым поцелуем. Он не знал, от каких воспоминаний и от каких теней она бежала сейчас в его объятия, но, наверное, стоило поблагодарить мудрость вселенной за то, что это произошло. 

И когда он входил в нее, и она подавалась ему навстречу, и невообразимо сильно сжимала его внутри — словно утопающий хватался за протянутую руку, — и он, сдерживая стон, прикусывал кожу на ее шее, метя все в ту же артерию, которая — как удачно — у нарнов и у землян расположена в одном и то же месте, и Лита звериным первобытным рычанием отзывалась на каждое прикосновение острых зубов, Г’Кар слышал в уплывающем сознании звуки приближающегося боя, который теперь — именно теперь — они смогут разделить на двоих. 

Кончая — и чувствуя, как за секунду до этого момента Лита расслабленно и удовлетворенно обмякла в его руках, — Г’Кар прижался лбом к ее виску и ощутил кожей стекающие из Литиных глаз соленые капли.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
